Heretofore, textile products comprising ticking and an inner material (such as inner cotton or down), such as down jackets, jackets stuffed with cotton, heavy winter clothing, sleeping bags, futons stuffed with cotton and down quilts have been widely used. The term “ticking” means cloth wrapping an inner material. As the above ticking, a woven fabric having low air permeability is generally used to prevent the inner material from protruding therefrom (refer, for example, to Patent Document 1).
However, the woven fabric having low air permeability has a problem that it is inferior in flexibility.
(Patent Document 1) JP-A 2012-12739